


DEAN AND CAS VERY GOOD FANFIC DESTIEL

by scarlettsgenericusername



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, I love writing these, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, but then comes back to life again, everyone dies, so its all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsgenericusername/pseuds/scarlettsgenericusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>best supernatural fanfic ever written?????????? probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEAN AND CAS VERY GOOD FANFIC DESTIEL

Dean woz working on the impala 1 day wen castle vaporised nekts 2 him.   
hi deen said castle flirtlirly. dean was so startled he let goo of the impala and it bounded awayyy to go eat some grass (get it bc dean has a car called impala bt impalas also an animal)   
gottdammit cas dean swore so loud. i already told u if u damaged the impala id kill u.  
no u won't sed cass  
dean saw the impala eating grass and thought about how much he wanted to eat some gr(ass) as well.   
why r u here castle???? i need too get back to doing super hetero things like fixing he impala n listening to rock music and fantasising about having secks with u” dean sed  
wot?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? cas   
nothing sed dean (liar liar mary on fire amirite)

sam sed hello (wow were did you come from) what heterosexual things r u guys doing 2day  
nothing said dean and was at the same tim   
go away sed cas (he wanted alone time to have sex with dean)  
k den said sam and trued around but his hair was so long it hit dean in the face and dean died  
cas died from sadness bc dean was dead and then sam died (idk why come up with that urself)  
then everyone else came to life bc this is supernatural  
castle still hasn't confessed his love for dean and dean still wont accept his own sexuality????  
the end of season 27 episode 22 


End file.
